The First and Final Moments
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: This is the first and final moments of holding her baby girl after giving birth in the basement of her childhood home that was ruled with an iron fist by a psychotic, short tempered and controlling man.


There was a huge house in the country side, surrounded by trees and other plants. Secluded enough that not many knew it was there let alone visited. The lady of the house was long gone, she had been forced out by her husband who was a cruel and controlling man with psychotic tendencies. He had ensured that everyone around them believed that his wife was insane but instead those closest to the family knew better. Behind closed doors, he ruled the home with an iron fist. Nothing would happen without his say so, and it was his way or the highway.

There were lights on in the home that indicated someone was home whilst the outside surrounding the home was pitch black with only the slightest light near the house that came from the gaps in the curtains which hadn't been closed properly.

Patrick was sat on the sofa in his usual business suit after returning from work, he was currently the principal of an elite school not far from his home, his face was as per usual etched with negative emotions that were hard to pinpoint. He rarely ever smiled, in fact his daughter had no recollection of ever seeing him smile.

On the floor below was a locked room, sealed behind a heavy door, with multiple locks on the basement door and the room leading to the small cold room. It had been decorated to look like a child's room. It looked like a little girl lived there. That was exactly what it was.

In that dreary basement a little girl was curled on the bed wearing a light pink nightdress, on sheets that used to be white but now seemed to be a cream colour. The walls were pink and covered with an old fashioned flower design. In the room was a small bookcase with a few books strewn on it, a pink doll house that looked as though it was played with a lot and a tattered rug that was on the wooden floor which was the only barrier between the young girl's feet and the cold, bare floor.

There were no windows, nor way of her escaping. She was exactly where he wanted her to be. She had never been to school, although later he would feed her false memories and she would 'remember' going to school. He had been the one to teach her at home in the basement that she had spent the majority of her life in. Her mother had let her out a few times and taken her outside but when Patrick had found out he had beaten his wife until she lay on the floor unconscious, battered and bruised.

Her dark straight hair lay tussled down the sides of her pale cheeks, and her eyes were filled with tears and cheeks had evidence that some had already fallen. Her eyes were downcast looking at what she was holding in her arms, her legs were curled slightly, almost crossed.

In her arms, was a small infant. A little girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. She was three hours old and had been born whilst Patrick was at work, he had not yet checked on his daughter who resided in the basement and instead had opted to sit on the sofa with a glass of expensive red wine in his right hand.

The 14 year old girl held her daughter's hand gently, letting the little one grip her finger in her sleep. In that moment, Sienna felt more emotion that she ever thought was possible, more love than she had ever experienced in her own life and she ever believed existed.

She knew that if her father found her with the infant then he would take her away, he would take her baby from her and that thought alone caused yet more of the salty tears to stream down her soft cheeks. She held the child closer, "I love you Sophie" she whispered softly to the sleeping newborn.

She did not want the moment to end. She didn't want her father to take her away. She didn't want to lose the child within her arms. She wanted to see her grow up. She wanted to be there for her. She wanted her daughter to know how much she loved her. How much she wanted her. How much she needed her.

She knew however that it was only a dream, she would never be allowed to keep her child as her father had already told her many times before the birth. He had been furious at her for getting pregnant, even though it was not the child's fault nor the infant's fault. They were the ones being punished for the horrid acts that had led to that moment.

Sophie had been the name of the doll that her mother had given her when she was three years old, it had been her birthday and her mother had taken some cake to her and some sweets whilst Patrick was at work. The doll had blonde hair and blue eyes, it was wearing a baby blue dress and the hair was in corkscrew curls that lay down the sides of her face loosely.

"I wish I could keep you my princess", she whispered softly to the sleeping baby, "Your grandfather won't let me, but you have to know that I love you, I really do and I wanted to keep you and to look after you. I will never stop loving you and I will find you again I promise you. I will never forget you my darling."

Her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces at the thought of losing her baby but she knew that it was inevitable. All she could do was hope that he would not check on her tonight, or that he would give her some time with her baby before he stole her away and gave her to another family like he had repeatedly said over the past few months.

Soon though her daughter awoke for food. That was it. The crying of the small infant that would start the nightmare. He heard the cries of his grandchild. It was a faint sound from where he sat. But he heard.

The night he heard the cries was the night he took her away. He left her in the basement alone with no comfort and without her baby. She was inconsolable. Her heart shattered and she felt that part of her was missing.

She did not know where he took her. She did not know if she were alive and could only hope she was. By the time Sienna fulfilled her promise and found her baby girl again, she had lost too many years with the child and the damage to her psychological health had been done by being locked in the basement without her baby girl and fed false memories.


End file.
